Œil pour œil
by KatSou
Summary: Abruzzi/TBag. John Abruzzi est un homme craint et respecté. John Abruzzi n'apprécie guère que l'on empiète sur ses plates bandes. Mais John Abruzzi n'est pas seul dans la jungle carcérale... Prises de bec et provoc entre les deux chefs de clan ;
1. Mise en bouche

Abruzzi/TBag

Fic en deux parties, réalisée à l'occasion d'un défi ayant pour thème la Saint Valentin, sur la _Lanterne Fringante_.

Prologue : petite mise en bouche pour John Abruzzi. ;)

Enjoy !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Œil pour œil**

_KatSou_

Nilo Ricci faisait tourner consciencieusement dans sa bouche la cuillère débordante de purée d'abricots au sucre de canne. Délectable, cette compote. A n'en point douter, toutes les bourriques grognantes qui créchaient en cuisine avaient trouvé le moyen de se surpasser en ce jour de fête saugrenue du 14 février. On aurait pu croire que la Saint Valentin, bien plus que d'attirer les sarcasmes, provoquait l'indifférence totale de la masse rustaude, beuglante et meurtrière que renfermaient les murs de Fox River. Point du tout. La grande majorité des détenus se trouvait en grande forme, la basse peuplade souriante et frétillante, et l'élite pouponnée, certains sentant presque la violette. Décadent. Nilo Ricci abhorrait ce genre de travestisme sentimental. Toute cette maudite engeance criminelle en émois lui hérissait le feuillage. Il préférait de loin s'atteler à la dégustation voluptueuse de sa marmelade, dont l'épaisse consistance glissant sur sa langue déclenchait une explosion de saveurs sucrées. Tout ce joyeux monde en branle s'effaçait progressivement devant tant de satisfaction culinaire.  
- Hé ! Nilo, Tu…  
L'italo-américain leva vivemement la main, faisant taire le jacassement importun qui venait perturber cette communion divine des sens. Aldo, homme de main de Ricci depuis son arrivée au pénitencier, quatre mois auparavant, ferma la bouche, interloqué, et observa son chef achever sa compote dans un parfait recueillement, ses yeux à présent totalement fermés. Quand cette cérémonie fut enfin terminée, Nilo Ricci laissa tomber la cuillère sur la table dans un fracas retentissant, s'essuya la bouche avec un tissu de fortune qui faisait office de serviette, et se tourna vers Aldo qui attendait patiemment :  
- J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons de m'avoir interrompu avant la fin du repas.  
- Regarde par toi-même.  
Derrière Aldo se tenait un autre détenu, râblé comme un cochon, et lui aussi apparemment excédé.  
- Ah… Gus Fiorello, Nilo soupira. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as perdu ta laisse ?  
- John Abruzzi veut te voir.  
Le malfrat gastronome considéra son interlocuteur avec contrariété.  
- Ah oui ? Eh bien, tu diras à John Abruzzi qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je ne suis pas à sa disposition.  
Fiorello esquissa un sourire mystérieux et se pencha vers Ricci.  
- Il a quelque chose pour toi. Le genre de chose qui ne se donne pas en public.  
- Je vois, un petit présent de la maison pour la Saint-Valentin ?  
Le sourire du messager s'étira de plus belle.  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.  
Le truand toujours attablé laissa échapper le gloussement blasé du vieux singe à qui on ne la fait plus.  
- Bien sûr… Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, l'ami. Je sais qu'Abruzzi m'a dans le nez, surtout depuis que je fourre le mien dans les petites papiers de Falzone.  
- Je dirais pas ça, non. C'est vrai qu'au début il ruminait l'envie de te faire moucher rouge, mais il a réfléchi. Il pense qu'on aurait bien plus à gagner si on regroupait le tir. Il est même prêt à te prouver sa sincérité. Après tout, on est de la même famille, padrino. Gus auréola sa gracieuse révérence d'un clin d'œil chaleureux.  
Nilo Ricci semblait sceptique. Le seul nom d'Abruzzi pouvait bien lui retourner les tripes, il savait pertinemment que la plus simple pochade d'alliance avec lui faciliterait ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eût plus à se soucier de son cas.  
- On y va, se décida t-il. On taille un brin de causette et c'est tout. J'aurais bien deux ou trois petites choses pour lui, moi aussi. Mais toi, tu restes à l'extérieur.  
- Aucun problème. Fiorello allait finir par se déchirer les joues à force de sourire grassement.

Le leader aux allures faraudes sous sa modeste vêture pénitentiaire se déplia devant le coursier audacieux, suivi de près par trois de ses hommes. Le singulier cortège traversa le réfectoire fendu de toutes parts par les rires graveleux des prisonniers en appétit, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de l'arrière-salle, régulièrement aménagée en local conférencier clandestin. Les quatre convives y entrèrent tandis que Gus, très attentif au souhait de Ricci, referma la porte derrière eux sans s'y engouffrer. Malgré la pénombre qui pesait sur la pièce, Nilo reconnut sans difficulté la silhouette haute et flegmatique de l'ancien parrain de la pègre de Chicago.  
- Salut John. Je vois que tu t'es fait beau, aujourd'hui.  
Abruzzi était adossé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le tee-shirt éclatant sous la veste carcérale, et le toupillon de cheveux gras plantés à l'arrière de son crâne soigneusement lissé.  
- Oui, tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ? C'est parce que c'est un jour très spécial, Ricci.  
Sur ces paroles, le condottiere tapi dans l'ombre fit un signe furtif de la main qui déclencha la ruée de cinq molosses embusqués derrière les nouveaux arrivants. Surpris, ils furent immobilisés sur-le-champ. Un autre signal doigté ordonna l'évacuation de l'un des hommes de Nilo, jugé trop jeune pour les grandes conversations d'adulte, selon Abruzzi.  
- Bon sang mais à quoi tu joues, John ?  
- Mon petit Ricci, je crois que toi et moi avons un problème. Alors nous allons le régler en tête à tête, si tu veux bien.  
Le mafieux n'eut pas achevé sa phrase que des lames rubigineuses s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge des bras-droits restants de Nilo, déversant un bouillon de sang chaud sur le sol. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent dans un violent soubresaut, étouffant quelques râles noyés. Terrifié, le dernier otage tenta désespérément de se dégager des bras solides qui l'enserraient.  
- Putain, John ! Qu'est que…  
Abruzzi plaqua sa large paume sur la bouche du captif pour le contraindre au silence, et approcha son visage en plongeant ses yeux au plus profond de ceux de Nilo, faisant jaillir toute la crainte qu'ils renfermaient.  
- Chut… Ricci, Ricci… Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, ces temps-ci. Je croyais qu'on formait un clan soudé, mais voilà que je découvre que tu me tires dans les pattes en faisant des courbettes à Falzone. Tu peux comprendre que ça me mette un peu les nerfs en pelote.  
- Non, attends… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
Abruzzi agrippa la nuque de sa victime d'un geste presque fraternel, étouffant les suppliques larmoyantes.  
- Du calme, Ricci. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Si tu t'étais simplement contenté de faire le malin, j'aurais pu te donner deux claques et en rester là. Mais voilà encore que j'apprends que, non content de foutre la merde dans mes affaires avec Philly, tu manigances aussi contre ma petite famille ? C'est très méchant ça, tu sais Ricci ?  
- Non John, attends je…  
- La ferme !  
Cet ordre sec claqua dans l'air en même temps qu'une lame cachée sous le maillot d'Abruzzi vint se loger dans l'abdomen de Nilo. Paralysé par le choc et la douleur, ce dernier ne laissa échapper aucun son, sinon celui du souffle qui lui manquait. Profitant de la surprise, Abruzzi saisit sa victime agonisante par les cheveux pour accrocher son regard empli de terreur.  
- Je tolère beaucoup de choses, mais tu as un peu trop abusé de ma patience, Ricci.  
Il extirpa brutalement son arme du ventre du blessé qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol froid, pris de convulsions. Il savait qu'un seul coup suffirait.

La petite cohorte meurtrière entreprit de regagner le réfectoire en toute discrétion en empruntant le petit couloir jouxtant l'arrière salle. Entre les murs étroits patientait Fiorello, le regard enflammé comme un gosse qui attendait qu'on lui raconte les dernières prouesses du grand caïd qui le chaperonnait. Entre ses doigts épais se tenait le jeune second qui avait été écarté du carnage, un instant plus tôt. Abruzzi se campa devant l'otage fébrile :  
- Comment tu t'appelles, petit ?  
Le garçon baissa les yeux, la respiration courte et les doigts humides, cherchant quelque prise à cramponner.  
- Thomas, balbutia t-il sous ses boucles brunes.  
Il n'était qu'un môme, vingt ans au plus, les lèvres encore badigeonnées de lait maternel et pourtant déjà accroché aux semelles du crime, bien que toujours dépourvu de l'aura oppressante qui transpire habituellement d'un initié au meurtre. Les sillons d'angoisse qui marquaient son front, les petites gouttes qui perlaient sur son nez reniflant, et les sanglots presque inaudibles auraient eu raison de l'impassibilité du parrain, si celui-ci n'avait déjà pour philosophie d'écarter de sa vengeance assassine les jeunes âmes immaculées. Ramassé ainsi, le gamin avait tout de la brebis égarée au milieu des loups.  
- Thomas, avait répété John. Tu vois Thomas, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Je suis un grand sensible, je n'aime pas la violence inutile. Je vais te laisser gentiment repartir, comme si de rien n'était. Mais si j'apprends que tu chantes à tout va ce qui vient de se passer, je reviendrai avec l'ami que tu vois là.  
Abruzzi fit émerger de sous son tee-shirt une parcelle de lame encore baignée de sang, et le pauvre béjaune avait réprimé un hoquet.  
- Tu saisis ? reprit le chef du gang mafieux. Oui, je sais que tu as compris. C'est bon, lâchez-le.  
Les chaînes manuelles se desserrèrent, et l'orphelin freluquet disparut bientôt dans la masse carcérale.

John Abruzzi s'appliqua à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux un peu chahutés et se débarrassa de sa veste bleue, tavelée de sang.  
- Flûte !  
Gus Fiorello considéra le leader avec surprise.  
- Flûte ?  
- Oui, flûte. Regarde mon tee-shirt, un vrai tablier !  
Le sang avait infiltré le coton grossier de la veste, imprégnant de la même façon le maillot blanc.  
- Ah oui, c'est ennuyant.  
- Ennuyant ? C'est un désastre, oui ! Je ne peux pas me présenter à mon rendez-vous dans cet état là, ça fait désordre. File-moi ta veste.

Les deux retardataires regagnèrent tranquillement la salle des repas en croisant un groupuscule d'individus blancs aux bras tatoués de symboles évocateurs. Abruzzi reconnut immédiatement au milieu des accolades musclées et des rires sinistres la silhouette élancée et nonchalamment appuyée au mur de Theodore Bagwell. Le meneur du clan des nouvelles chemises brunes lorgnait le condottiere de ses yeux scintillant de malignité, un sourire énigmatique relevant doucement ses lèvres. Abruzzi détourna le regard, pour mieux contenir un nouvel accès de colère qui lui chatouillait les doigts. Le signal de fin de repas retentit peu après.

Durant la fouille coutumière qui le retenait dans l'antichambre qui menait à la salle des visites, John se préparait à la rencontre qu'il attendait. Il franchit la porte grillagée le cœur bondissant à l'idée de la revoir avec ses robes élégantes et ses gosses plein les mains. Les deux marmots sautèrent comme des chiots joyeux dans les bras de leur père, tandis qu'il prit place en face d'elle, le visage heureux. Elle était toujours aussi ravissante. Les petites rides qui descendaient jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres roses et pliaient le recoin de ses yeux noisettes l'embellissaient de jour en jour, à mesure qu'elles affirmaient sur sa figure la maturité bienveillante de sa vie de mère. Il la regardait pendant qu'elle lui racontait les épisodes manqués sur les progrès des enfants dont il caressait doucement les cheveux blonds. Quelle douce occasion que cette fête stupide, finalement.


	2. Dent pour dent

A l'évidence, John Abruzzi n'est pas le seul à défendre ses intérêts. ;)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Œil pour œil**

_KatSou_

Le temps était plutôt clément ce jour-là, et l'humeur guillerette des détenus chanceux rayonnait sans retenue dans la cour de la prison. Un sourire satisfait fendait le visage de Fernando Sucré, tout juste sorti du parloir conjugal, un tissu de dentelle des plus suspects enroulé entre ses doigts. Assis sur son banc avec le reste de son escouade, Abruzzi pensa sur l'instant qu'il n'avait pas dû être aisé pour la jeune femme concernée de traverser la meute de gardiens affamés pour être rendue à la vie civile, détroussée de ses dessous. Il en riait intérieurement quand un tableau déconcertant lui accrocha les yeux, celui de T-Bag, posé avec sa horde sur leurs gradins attitrés, reluquant sans vergogne le postérieur du jeune Thomas, resté isolé du troupeau. A l'évidence, le petit agneau était à son goût, si l'on en jugeait par les jeux de langue sur les lèvres étirées du pédophile. John serra les dents et surveilla les agissements de Bagwell.

Thomas avait fini par s'éloigner de la coterie fasciste, au grand enchantement de T-Bag qui le vit tourner dans un retranchement de la cour. Estimant son heure arrivée, il tapota le genoux de Maytag, ordonnant l'immobilité de son mignon courroucé, assis à ses côtés, et s'élança d'un pas déséquilibré par le roulement lascif de ses reins, en tripotant la doublure d'une de ses poches retournée, avant de disparaître derrière une grille, à la suite de Thomas.  
Le chef de la pègre soupira. Il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'intervenir. A présent que ses affaires repartaient d'un bon pas, il n'envisageait pas de mettre le nez dans celles qui ne le concernaient plus. Non pas qu'Abruzzi pût souffrir de quelconques représailles à Fox River, mais son statut au sein de la famille lui dictait une conduite responsable qu'il n'avait guère l'intention de détourner. En dépit de ce précepte élégant qui lui imposait de préserver femmes et enfants des règlements de comptes de la mafia, il ne se sentait pas non plus l'âme paternelle au point de chaperonner tous les poussins qu'il arrachait des conflits musclés. Mais à présent que Bagwell avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, ce gosse l'inquiétait. Davantage encore que le gosse, Abruzzi abominait le petit manège de T-Bag. Se l'imaginer porter la main dans la culotte d'un môme allait bien au-delà de ce que sa moralité de gangster courtois pouvait supporter.  
- J'ai une petite affaire à régler. Ce ne sera pas long, avait-il dit en se levant lentement.

Theodore, pour sa part, était bien loin de s'éparpiller sur tant de spéculations existentielles, tout occupé qu'il était à lécher de ses pupilles rétrécies chacune des courbes du garçon qu'il convoitait, allant du beau petit cul ferme et bien tenu sous son pantalon de toile, en passant par les hanches solides et délicieusement cambrées, jusqu'au dessin de la nuque, dissimulé sous une cascade de boucles qui lui donnait que trop cette allure du chevreau prêt à être dévoré. Quelques cicatrices sur le visage délicat et une fine musculature témoignaient toutefois d'une certaine hargne, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à T-Bag, bien au contraire. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à pétrir de la pâte déjà molle, lorsque que la résistance, le sang et la sueur du joujou contrarié offraient tout le divertissement qu'il désirait. Il saurait faire naître sur ce joli minois fâché la rage qui lui manquait en l'affublant de cet irrémédiable besoin de protection qui avait toujours fini par attirer les proies démunies dans ses filets. Le petit le refuserait au départ, c'était là le réflexe inévitable. L'évidence viendrait d'elle-même, assaisonnée de quelques piqûres de rappel, bien entendu. T-Bag se souvenait de toute la vigueur qu'avait mis le petit Jason dans ses protestations au commencement, aujourd'hui muées en révoltes capricieuses chaque fois que son maître posait trop longtemps les yeux sur le popotin tout frais d'un petit nouveau. Le chef du clan ne laissait que rarement les doléances passer la barrière des lèvres, et la contrariété refoulée plissait la frimousse de Maytag de façon tout à fait charmante. T-Bag aimait cette expression, et voulait que Thomas la fît sienne.

Le sociopathe intéressé contemplait le petit gibier, les lèvres humectées par la convoitise tandis que les doigts longs continuaient de chiffonner le tissu de la poche. Il allait fondre sur sa proie quand une main lourde et ferme vint s'abattre sans pudeur sur son épaule.  
- Hey, Teddy. T'es bien loin de chez toi, ici. Tu as perdu quelque chose ?  
T-Bag tressaillit sous le coup de la surprise. Il se retourna prudemment pour voir apparaître la figure allongée d'Abruzzi, ornée d'un parfait sourire cordial. Amusé de cette soudaine visite, le chef de la coalition blanche lui rendit la politesse, en y ajoutant cette touche de bravade qui nourrissait toutes ses mises en présence.  
- Tiens, salut John. Quelle surprise ! Tu es venu vérifier si je m'y retrouvais dans le splendide petit morceau de choix que tu m'as épargné ?  
La voix suave de T-Bag coulait entre ses dents comme le souffle d'un serpent. Ses yeux à demi-clos sous la visière de sa casquette accentuait la posture lascive qu'il adoptait pour défier le mafieux.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Johnny, je suis comblé. J'ai toujours appuyé cette miséricorde qui te pousse à gracier les moutards avec ce sens admirable du devoir patriarcal. Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai pu l'honorer. C'est vrai, après tout, la jeune génération a tant à nous procurer. Mais à mon avis, c'est un mauvais calcul que de laisser un petit cul si appétissant se balader seul. C'est un coup à se le faire méchamment botter, tu ne crois pas ? Mais rassure-toi, j'ai bien l'intention d'affermir cette jolie croupe bien tendre. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras l'ami, j'ai un poulot sur le feu.

La prise sur l'épaule de T-Bag se resserra brutalement pour venir le plaquer contre le mur près duquel les deux hommes s'affrontaient, la mince carrure de Bagwell ne lui permettant pas de riposter sur le coup. Abruzzi maintenait fermement la pression avec une autorité presque placide, ne constatant aucune rétorsion sous son étreinte. Il approcha son visage de celui de T-Bag.  
- Tu n'as pas très bien compris, Theodore. Ce gosse n'est pas au menu de tes petites orgies de fesses. Alors que je te revoie tortiller des miches autour de lui, et je t'envoie pour un séjour prolongé chez le doc, on est d'accord ? Abruzzi avait parlé comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un confessionnal, susurrant, presque doucereux. Il savait la domination relative qu'il avait sur T-Bag, mais dans l'univers fourbe et inflexible de la prison, la supériorité d'un leader tenait à peu de choses. Ils étaient tous deux à la tête d'un empire, mais seul Abruzzi pouvait finalement se targuer d'étendre son emprise au-delà des murs de Fox River. Une influence indéniable portée d'une seule main par le mariage du flegme et de la poigne.  
Acculé contre les pierres, T-Bag prit soudain une mine offusquée.  
- Oh… John, toute cette violence ! J'ai de la peine de découvrir quelle opinion tu as de moi. C'est très offensant, après tous les efforts que j'ai déployé pour te faciliter la vie…  
Une nouvelle bourrade vint bousculer les élans altruistes du chef du clan nationaliste.  
- Je ne te le redirai pas deux fois, Teddy, glissa le parrain à l'oreille de Bagwell .  
Celui-ci ne broncha pas davantage, conscient de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas souvent accordé dans sa vie de taulard redouté que des mains rustres viennent le ballotter comme un sac sans se faire le plaisir d'un bon bain de sang subséquent. Mais il devait user différemment avec Abruzzi. Si ce dernier savait disposer de cette prépondérance infrangible que désormais nul ne contestait au sein du pénitencier, T-Bag jouissait pour sa part d'une verve déstabilisante qui lui conférait la suprématie dont se doit de posséder tout grand meneur de clan. Elle lui prodiguait l'habileté requise pour assurer ses arrières et ses intérêts. A quoi bon créer un esclandre quand la simple puissance des mots choisis suffit à darder l'ennemi ?

Croyant le message entendu, Abruzzi desserra son étreinte et se détourna. Ce fut sans compter sur la pertinacité de Bagwell, résolu à faire fructifier son capital fornication.  
- Tu sais, Johnny-boy, je pense que c'est toi qui as mal saisi, avait-il lancé à la volée, tandis qu'il quittait la position inconfortable de rase-muraille.  
Abruzzi se figea quand la voix méprisante du pédophile claqua à ses oreilles, et reporta patiemment son attention sur lui. T-Bag était à présent dressé devant lui, la taille souplement désaxée, comme une invitation au corps à corps.  
- Je suis charitable, mais n'abusons pas de ma mansuétude, avait-il ajouté. Je ne suis pas un puits de sang christique que l'on assèche à volonté. Tout service se paie, et dis-moi où serait l'intérêt de te déballer les combines de Ricci sans la carotte toute fraîche qui vient couronner l'effort ?  
L'intonation du sociopathe avait quitté ce timbre onctueux que renforçait l'éraillement de sa voix, pour se faire plus incisif. Il s'était rapproché de son opposant, jusqu'à lui faire sentir son haleine tiède. Pétri d'exaspération, Abruzzi contenait difficilement son humeur. Les yeux de Bagwell, à présent rivés aux siens, brillaient d'un éclat affamé qui n'avait plus rien de comparable à la lueur de crainte haineuse qu'ils arboraient un instant plus tôt.  
- Le cul du môme n'a jamais été l'objet d'un quelconque contrat, ma grande, avait simplement ajouté le chef de la mafia, encore disposé à la constance.  
T-Bag esquissa un sourire affilé.  
- Quoi d'autre, sinon, mon biquet ? Tu ne pensais pas que je te ferais cadeau de tout ça, uniquement pour tes beaux yeux, dis-moi ?  
Abruzzi arracha la casquette vissée sur la tête du fat trublion qui se pavanait devant lui. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer ce petit jeu effronté. Si ses nerfs n'étaient pas encore trop ébranlés, sa patience, en revanche, s'élimait de seconde en seconde, et ferait bientôt place à cette colère animale qui émergeait de lui, chaque fois qu'il croisait T-Bag. Une haine logée dans ses entrailles qui l'enjoignait instinctivement à sortir les crocs et les griffes. Il saisit sèchement le bas du visage émacié de l'importun qui le titillait, vissant avec force ses doigts sur la peau devenue blanche.  
- Ecoute bien, Theodore, tu vas remballer gentiment l'artillerie et te tailler d'ici, ou je te garantis qu'il te manquera bientôt un membre vital à ton épanouissement, est-ce clair ? Et puis, pendant que nous y sommes, rappelle immédiatement ton caniche morveux, si tu ne veux pas l'entendre chanter Donna Summer comme un soprano !  
La voix du parrain s'était à peine endurcie, toujours porteuse d'une contenance remarquable.

Il avait repoussé Bagwell froidement, laissant sur ses joues quatre marques rouges. Derrière lui s'était figé le petit Maytag, les yeux brillant de malice, et une fine lame de rasoir pincée entre ses doigts. T-Bag lui somma de le rejoindre sans algarade en se massant le menton. Le brave petit pouvait bien être relégué au rang de jouet que l'on ignore au profit d'un autre plus neuf, il alimentait toujours cette fougue zélée qui le poussait au dévouement le plus complet pour son maître. T-Bag ébouriffa la tignasse de Maytag avec un sourire entendu quand il se plaça près de lui, en retrait. Les deux complices laissèrent Abruzzi mettre un peu de distance entre eux quand le leader l'interpella de nouveau, toujours avec cette inflexion désobligeante dans la voix.  
- Hè, Johnny ! Je vois que tu es un peu long à la comprenette, aussi vais-je te la jouer autrement, histoire que tu piges bien les modalités du nouveau contrat. Tu vois ça… Theodore glissa lentement sa main dans la poche rentrée dans son pantalon et en sortit un petit cliché froissé qu'il porta à ses lèvres d'un geste voluptueux.  
Abruzzi avait reconnu la photo avec rage et effroi. C'était elle, moulée dans son aguichant bustier vert, quelques mois avant la naissance du petit dernier, les yeux lumineux et le sourire comblé. Le chef de la pègre sentit ses tripes se nouer comme du lierre, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine comme un animal en cage, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de mordre à la gorge jusqu'à l'étouffement.  
- Elle est vraiment exquise, ainsi coulée dans ce petit corset pastoral, susurrait maintenant T-Bag en propageant son souffle chaud sur le portrait. Je suis sûr qu'elle te regardait avec le même amour dans les yeux quand tu dénouais fébrilement les lacets de son corsage. Et ce sourire… sans doute le même qui inonde son visage quand elle embrasse ses chères têtes blondes et leur peau délicate…  
Abruzzi explosa de colère et entama un pas furibond en direction de Bagwell. Celui-ci le stoppa net par une injonction de la main.  
- Aha ! chantonna t-il en retournant doucement le cliché sur le verso, où s'inscrivait, au grand désarroi d'Abruzzi, l'adresse du foyer familial. Comme tu vois, ce cher Ricci avait déjà les cartes bien en main, John. Dieu merci, je suis intervenu à temps. Mais dans le cas où tu envisagerais de trop te mêler de mes affaires personnelles, j'ai préféré souscrire à une petite assurance bien-être. L'adresse notée ici est à présent gravée dans un coin de ma tête, et ce ravissant visage me hantera bien des années, crois-moi. Tu vois, Johnny, d'ordinaire je n'apprécie pas m'abaisser à faire estropier les martyrs désignés par des rustres indélicats. Mais si tu m'y obliges, je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à donner.  
Sur ces paroles, Theodore fit glisser le cliché sur son épaule où les petits doigts galopants de Maytag se saisirent de l'objet. Le chef de l'alliance blanche avait osé un nouveau pas vers son adversaire fulminant, avant de prendre le ton de la confidence.  
- En revanche, John, si tu me laisses m'occuper de mon petit business sans me mettre de bâtons dans les roues, cette charmante photo pourrait bien se perdre irrémédiablement, et cette adresse se noyer à jamais dans les méandres de mon cerveau, cela va de soi. Tout est question de volonté et de bonne entente.

Abruzzi n'avait plus émis un son depuis qu'il se trouvait à son tour le dos au mur. Il pouvait bien étriper cet avorton dépravé de ses seules mains dans la minute, si le cœur lui en disait, il n'avait cependant pas la moindre garantie sur la véracité de ses menaces, ni même de ses promesses. Il regarda le cliché s'éloigner dans les mains de Maytag, impuissant, avant d'accuser comme un choc en plein front le petit clin d'œil connivent de T-Bag qui tournait les talons :  
- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, John.


End file.
